La Pesadilla de Sephiroth
by Llana
Summary: Sephiroth es el mejor soldado de primera clase que jamas ha tenido la compañia Shinra S.A. No obstante todo ser humano tiene su talon de Aquiles... o en este caso... su peor pesadilla. ¿Que o quien teme realmente a Sephiroth? Entra y descubrelo.


Este es el primer fic que subo para esta pagina... Fue un fic creado para una pagina dedicada al Final Fantasy (sobre todo al 7). Participe en un concurso asi que tubo sus criticas buenas y/o malas jejeje (quedar tercera supongo que algo de bien estaria xD). Me inspire gracias al juego de FF Crisis Core.. sobre todo en un video que aparecia Sephiroth, Genesis y Angeal luchando. Espero que os guste!!

P.D: Gracias sasukin2 por ayudarme a subir el fic por aqui. Asi que mi primer fanfic en este sitio te lo dedico a ti.

_-Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix...si fuesen mios Sephiroth seria mi marido xD-_

_Autora: Llana de Rilifanne_

**La Pesadilla de Sephiroth**

El crujir de unos pasos sonaba en una de las plantas del gran complejo que era el edificio Shinra. Un hombre alto, con unos ropajes fuera de lo común en su oficio, caminaba a paso seguro hacia un lugar en concreto. Una gran cantidad de libros y documentos que cargaba le tapaba la visión, pero poco le importaba. Conocía ese edificio de pies a cabeza, cada rincón de sus plantas, cada mueble u objeto que había en ellas. Había pasado tanto tiempo en aquel sitio que nada ni nadie pasaba desapercibido ante sus ojos.

La gente del pasillo miraba con curiosidad a esa masa de documentos andante, preguntándose quien era la persona que había detrás de todo ese papeleo, y tal era su curiosidad que al ver una melena larga y plateada detrás de ella se apartaban de su camino por miedo a represalias. El responsable de esos actos de supervivencia sonreía maliciosamente detrás de su cargamento. Estaba claro que hoy tenía un mal día y era bueno no estar cerca de él. Siguió andando por el largo pasillo sin mirar a nadie y apartando los posibles obstáculos que pudiera haber en su trayecto. De repente algo o alguien le hicieron parar en seco impidiendo así su avance. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién osaba interponerse en su tarea? ¿Es que no notaba su aura maligna alrededor suyo o que? Suspiro con desgana y estirando un poco el cuello hacia un lado intento divisar a la oveja descarriada de su rebaño. Segundos más tarde volvió a poner su cuello en su anterior posición.

¿Quién iba a ser si no que esa persona? El susodicho miraba con mirada penetrante a los documentos mientras cruzaba sus brazos delante del pecho esperando una respuesta por parte de la cabellera plateada. Este último siguió con su pose anterior esperando que su compañero, estoico y de fuertes principios morales, formulara la pregunta que le estaría rondando por su cabeza al reconocer ciertos "documentos".

- Sephiroth… ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo con esas obras? ¿Desde cuando eres un asiduo de LOVELESS?

Y la pregunta surgió con convicción. El nombrado suspiro por su mala suerte. Ahí estaba Angeal Hewley, el ángel de blanquecina luz que siempre averiguaba y destrozaba todos sus planes "malévolos". No importara si sus planes eran perfectos o no, Angeal siempre conseguía argumentar alguna frase donde abarcaba las palabras "moralidad", "responsabilidad", "ético" y un sinfín de sinónimos más que hacían que las pequeñas travesuras de Sephiroth acabaran siendo solo eso, un simple plan encerrado en las profundidades de su mente.

- ¡¡Angeal!! ¿Es que no es evidente? Voy a quemar estos libros.

- Ahaaa… -el de cabellera negra siguió mirando a todos los libros, archivos y notas a mano que Sephiroth agarraba con entusiasmo- Y… ¿desde cuándo eres un pirómano?

- Desde que Génesis me tuvo 4 horas encerrado en su habitación escuchando todas las posibles referencias e hipótesis del prólogo y cántico que esta compuesto LOVELESS.

Tras ese gran argumento Sephiroth espero que Angeal le diera el visto bueno para seguir con su trabajo pero el dueño de la espada mortal siguió con la misma posición que antes. Angeal sabia mejor que nadie la obsesión que podía llegar a tener Génesis con ese poema épico y también sabía de antemano que el don de la paciencia no era, precisamente, el punto fuerte del dueño de la masamune. Se rascó un poco la cabeza intentando encontrar un argumento bastante más convincente para desechar esa idea tomada tan a la ligera Si Génesis llegará a ver las intenciones de Sephiroth sobre sus libros sería el fin del mundo. Cuando por fin dio con ella se aclaro la garganta pero sin saber el por que todo el cargamento que Sephiroth llevaba encima acabo estrellándose contra un pobre funcionario de la empresa que salía de una de las puertas del largo pasillo. El pobre hombre acabo de espaldas en el suelo, con todo el papeleo encima y un fuerte portazo como sonido final. Angeal se pregunto el por que del repentino cambio de Sephiroth y cuando siguió la línea visual del plateado todas sus dudas se resolvieron al instante. No muy lejos de ellos venia un pensativo Génesis murmurando cosas sin sentido. Este, al ver a sus dos buenos amigos levanto la mano como saludo y se dirigió hacia el encuentro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Angeal. Sephiroth. Es una suerte que os haya encontrado ahora –el castaño miraba a sus compañeros con ojos penetrantes- Oíd, por casualidad ¿no habréis visto a alguien con unos libros míos de LOVELESS?

- No yo no he visto a nadie… ¿y tu Angeal? –dijo Sephiroth con un tono malicioso

- No. Tampoco –no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco tenía ganas de enterrar a dos amigos esa noche.

- Mmm... –Génesis siguió pensando a quien le podía haber dejado un libro de los suyos- Bueno da igual –y acto seguido saco un libro de bolsillo bastante pequeño a pesar de su categoría- Menos mal que siempre llevo este encima.

Angeal reprimió una carcajada difícil de contener mientras que a Sephiroth le empezó a dar un tic nervioso en el ojo. Se suponía que le había vaciado todas las estanterías: edición completa, limitadas, de coleccionistas, como entender palabra por palabra cada cántico, notas y más notas. TODO. ¿Cómo era posible que quedara un superviviente? ¿Es que todo el sueldo de Génesis solo iba destinado a su obsesión o que? Se masajeo la sien intentando tranquilizar su mente mientras que veía de reojo como Angeal seguía con sus intentos de no reírse. Génesis no se percato de la escena. Desde que saco el libro solo tuvo ojos para esas líneas que lo absorbían completamente. De repente se acordó de algo y cerro con tanta fuerza el libro que llamo la atención de sus compañeros.

- Ah ¡¡es verdad!! –Génesis se giro hacia Angeal- ¿Ya se lo has comentado?

- No. Creo que es mas conveniente que le sugieras tu idea

- ¿Qué idea? -sin saber por que Sephiroth empezó a tener un mal presentimiento

- Pues ya que dentro de unos días tendremos un pequeño descanso había pensado que tanto tu, Angeal y yo podríamos ir a Costa del Sol a pasar unos días de playa y de paso ver una obra teatral –dijo Génesis con bastante entusiasmo

- Y después de Costa del Sol podemos ir a Gold Saucer, Nibelheim, Ciudad Cohete, Iciclos.. -Angeal siguió diciendo mas lugares del mundo con un entusiasmo un poco sospechoso en el

- Vale, vale –hizo callar Sephiroth- Pero si son unas vacaciones con ir a un lugar creo que es suficiente

- Oh… veo que aun no te has enterado de nada –Génesis sonrisa con malicia ante la ignorancia del pobre Sephiroth- Como se nota que aun no eres uno de sus miembros…

- ¿Enterarme de que? ¿Miembro? ¿Aun?

De repente Sephiroth empezó a sudar frío. El espacio que le rodeaba se convirtió en tonos oscuros y rojizos. Miro a su alrededor sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco de escenario. No entendía que estaba pasando y no entender lo que sucedía le sacaba de quicio. Siguió mirando a todos lados hasta que se topo con la imagen de un Génesis con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Verlo así no le gusto nada. Cuando sonreía de esa forma era por que algo estaba planeando y ese algo le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

- Sephy, Sephy, Sephy. –Génesis meneo la cabeza como si fuera a explicarle una gran noticia a un niño pequeño- Veras el verdadero motivo de este viaje es el de seguir a una compañía llamada Cuero Rojo por todos los rincones del mundo y ver así sus grandes obras teatrales –mientras decía esas palabras Génesis danzaba de un lado provocando que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Sephiroth.

- ¿Por que tengo que hacer yo tal cosa? ¿Y a que viene eso de antes? ¿Eso de que aun no soy miembro?

- Oh por que es el año de LOVELESS y si eres miembro del club podrás acceder a muchos sitios gratuitos, ver obras teatrales del tema muy interesante e incluso descuentos por la compra de cualquier material del poema. Es normal que no te hayas enterado si no eres un miembro.

- ¿Año de LOVELESS? ¿Descuentos? Menuda chorrada de club – aun así Sephiroth seguía con el mismo escalofrío de antes- Si intentas convencerme a que me una lo tienes claro. Ni si quiera lo has hecho con Angeal –dijo con un tono provocativo

- Eso no es cierto…

La extraña voz que dijo eso provenía de espaldas a Sephiroth. Este se giro para ver quien osaba desmentir tal afirmación y cual fue su sorpresa que la persona que había dicho eso era el mismísimo Angeal. El de la cabellera negra se sitúo al lado de Génesis y con una mirada complaciente volvió el rostro hacia Sephiroth.

- Veras llevo una temporada en el club y la verdad que a sido la mejor decisión que he hecho en mi vida –Angeal se mostraba sonriente- Tienes que unirte Sephiroth. Es un sitio divertido, de verdad. Además… –busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño objeto brillante- ¡¡Si te unes de darán un pin de identificación!! ¿A que es una monada?

Sephiroth cayó de rodillas ante tal descubrimiento. Es no era el Angeal que el conocía. No. Ni mucho menos. ¿Qué sucia truco había hecho Génesis para cambiar de pensamientos a un hombre tan fuerte como el? ¿Qué se proponía en realidad?

- Vamos Sephiroth.. solo faltas tú. Únete a nosotros y veras lo maravilloso que puede ser la literatura. La de cosas que puedes entender a través de ella

- Si Sephiroth. Únete. Nos lo pasaremos bien –dijo Angeal mientras acariciaba su pin

Únete. Únete. Esas dichosas palabras resonaban por todo el espacio como si miles de personas lo hubieran encerrado en un círculo. Se clavaban en sus oídos y en su mente a fuego lento. Querían atraparlo en un círculo vicioso donde jamás en la vida podría salir. Levanto la vista para enfrentarse al murmullo pero no pudo más que aterrorizarse por lo que veía. No es que sintiera que fueran miles de personas diciendo la misma palabra una y otra vez...Es que había miles de ellas, ¡¡por no decir millones!! Todas esas personas movían la boca sin cesar repitiendo lo mismo. Únete. Únete.

- ¡¡Callaos!! ¡¡Callaos ahora mismo!!

Pero no se callaban. El círculo se cerraba con cada segundo que pasaba. Las personas lo miraban sin miedo y le repetían sin cesar que se uniera. Sephiroth intento moverse pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Quería huir de ese maldito sitio. No quería que le tocasen gente tan paranoica como esa. No quería tener nada que ver con LOVELESS y su estúpido club. No quería acabar como el obsesionado de Génesis. Si se unía su vida dejaría de tener sentido. Estaría a las órdenes del castaño como el idiota de Angeal y antes muerto que acabar así.

Únete. Únete.

Que se callaran. Que se callaran todo el mundo. Que le dejaran vivir siendo un hombre inculto ante sus ojos.

Únete. Únete

- ¡¡Callaos!!

Únete. Únete.

- ¡¡Callaos!!

Únete. Únete.

- ¡¡ CALLAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!

El grito resonó por toda la habitación. Sephiroth yacía sentado en su cama completamente solo. El sudor resbalaba por su espalda descubierta haciendo que su larga cabellera quedara pegada en ella. Se paso la mano por el rostro intentando tranquilizar su agitada mente por tal pesadilla. Por que todo había sido una pesadilla.

- Ja.. ja… ja. Jajajajjajajajajajajaja

Se tumbo de nuevo en el lecho mientras no paraba de reír. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tenido tal sueño? No. Mejor dicho… ¿Cómo era posible que el, el gran Sephiroth, hubiera caído de rodillas y suplicaba que todo el mundo se callara? El era el mejor. El mejor soldado de 1ª clase. Los hombres le envidiaban., la mujeres se peleaban por estar a su lado y los niños querían ser como el. ¿Cómo era posible que temblara por algo tan insignificante? ¿Por una obra tan estúpida que se invento un friky cualquiera que se aburría mucho en su casa un sábado por la noche? Volvió a incorporarse de nuevo mientras no dejaba de reír. El año de LOVELESS. Menuda chorrada. Salio de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse un ducha de agua fría.

- Si ese año fuese real seguro que la idea hubiera sido del estúpido de Génesis. –dijo entre risas

Y dicho eso de metió directo en el baño para asearse.

No muy lejos de allí, en la planta 49 del edificio Shinra.

- Aaachuuuuuuuuus

- ¿Génesis? ¿Un resfriado? –Angeal miraba a su compañero un poco extrañado

- O eso o alguien esta hablando mal de mí –dijo mientras sus dedos tecleaban algo en la computadora de la sala de entrenamiento- Esto esta listo. Ya he preparado el escenario de Junon para entrenar luego. ¿Qué te parece que tomemos algo mientras esperamos al canoso ese?

- De acuerdo –dijo Angeal con una sonrisa

Los dos miembros de Soldado salieron por la puerta en dirección a la cafetería. En el trayecto Génesis saco un libro de bolsillo bastante pequeño y se dispuso a recitar su más preciado poema. Angeal lo escuchaba como siempre mientras pensaba en sus cosas. _"O eso o alguien esta hablando mal de mí_". Sin saber por que esa frase resonaba en la mente del moreno una y otra vez. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si alguien hubiera hablado mal de Génesis ese hubiera sido sin duda la misma persona que estaban esperando para el entrenamiento matutino de hoy. Sonrío para sus adentros y se metió en el ascensor deseando que llegara el momento de enfrentarse los tres en la ciudad militar de Junon. Algo le decía que sería una pelea memorable.

**Fin**


End file.
